Josef Heilsburg
by supertails1020
Summary: So, I got bored and decided to make a, VERY, long story about a medic, and his life spent in The gravel wars. I will be updating this either every month or 2 months, so stay in touch, new chapters may appear. Or I might be productive and add a new chapter some weeks early.


Hello. My name is Josef. I. I don't know how I got here but, I'll try remembering if I can reminisce correctly. I was a doctor. I was a doctor in the year of 1962. I was a doctor in the medical field to be exact. I have a wife, and a beautiful daughter. Age 6. It was a hard time, and I was barely getting paid enough to pay the mortgage. I was getting stressed. But one day, my chance to support my family, a well dressed man, I would say he was French, but he wasn't bad in German. He gave me a job opportunity. It was my only choice so I agreed. I was then sent, by train, to boot camp. I became strong, fit for battle. Since I wasn't needed to fight as much, I usually only needed to train with a weird weapon. No. It wasn't even a weapon. It was a healing device. All High-teck I was amazed by its power. It could keep a man alive even when all the blood is drained from his blood vessels. I traveled by train, again, to a building full of dorms. I had a dorm room soon enough. I also met up with all of the mercenaries. I met scout, Josh. Soldier, Mike. Sniper, Thomas. Pyro, Chelsea. Heavy, Dimitri. Demoman, Chris. Engineer, Paul. And Spy, Aurcelio. They all had different personalities; I had to say it was pretty weird. I also had an office, and an operating room. On the first day, I met a young woman of the name Ms. Paulette. She taught me how to redirect colleagues, and how to do a bunch of paper work. It was pretty stressful for the past week. But I was only doing the paperwork to sort out future deaths on the battlefield. I got a letter from my wife. She claimed how a check came in that would help them pay off the house. I was glad to hear and said how I'm creating a future for our daughter, and sighed "_auf weidersen"_. It was time for battle after 9 days of paperwork. The battle went better than expected. I barely had to do anything besides run around and heal. After about 12 hours, we heard the announcer's voice. "_You can stop your fighting; only 3 lost souls. Chris Fekler (blue team Demoman)." _ She then said of two lost red souls. I felt sorry for Chris, and I paid my respects for him. On that night I went to sleep, not needing to stay up to go do paperwork. I was awoken at 4:25. It was Ms. Paulette. She said how she needed me to see something extremely important. I drowsily rushed to where a dim lighted room. She closed the door and locked it. I heard the click, and turned to look at why she did that. "Be calm Josef. I need to ask you a question." I stood sleepily. "What." "Close your eyes. You are dreaming. You might feel a small-". I was soon punched to the ground. "-Sting". I could barely contemplate on what just occurred. A Man in a red suit struggled on top of me, and held my arms above my head on the ground. He was much stronger than me. He laid a sharp knife to my neck. It felt cold and ragged. "_Now tell me Dutchman, where is the precious Intel, Hmm?"_ "Ich werde Sie nicht Scheiße sagen!" he slowly but harshly slid the blade in a corner of my neck, blood slowly spilled. He didn't cut a vital area. I moaned in pain. The blood searing from my neck was warm. He pushed his thumb hard into the new wound. "Now where is the intel?" "I-I- I don't know!" He sighed. "Lies" he heavily breathed. He placed the blade on the side of my face, the sharp tip almost piercing the cheek bone. "I know the BLU medic does the paperwork, you know where they put the Intel." "I- It-." "If you don't tell me where the Intel is, you can expect the blood in your veins to be drained to a-." He stopped talking. His grip on my hands loosened, with His eyes glancing up. He then fell on top of me and I pushed him off. There stood my team spy, Aurcelio. I got up. He then said "Next time, be more careful." He then disappeared by vapor. I sighed, and went to get some medical supplies to help me recover from the wound. After I patched myself up, I attempted to sleep. If it wasn't for Spy, I would've bit the dust. I stood the whole night staring at the ceiling. When morning came, I dressed in my normal attire, and tried to cover the bandage as much, but it was no use. The only excuse I could say to a fellow merc is that I accidently cut myself with my scalpel. I told this to every colleague except Spy. I think he heard the lie anyway, I swear I saw a blue mist every time I told a Merc. The next day Ms. Paulette came, and I would be lying if I said I didn't hesitate at her face. She questioned me, but I just shook my head. "Well, Dr. Heilsburg, you will be assigning a new Demoman. I was extremely tired. There was a slight pause before I responded to my order. "Okay Herr Paulette." I assigned a man named Leonard. He had a lot of great skills. After all the paperwork, He got to meet the team. He seemed very stable and understanding. He kind of was a bit too cocky though. Two days later, we had to fight for the Intel again. As if capturing it once wasn't good enough. When it started, we had a plan where I had to stay put in the RED sewers to heal by-standing BLU mercenaries. I waited there, but nobody seemed to have followed the plan, that or they all were of great health. I waited a minute, hour, too long. I then heard splashing coming from the Red base. I started to get anxious and held out my syringe gun, ready to shoot. I then came face to face with an enemy medic. We stared for what seemed a life-time. He looked young and scared. He reached for his bone saw. He then aimed at the opening which led into the pool of water. I just nodded, and let him pass. I couldn't hurt him. He's just a kid. Before he even moved a loud screech was heard throughout the battlefield. It came from the speakers. It ordered the battle to stop commencing. The speakers then stated "Everyone on the medic class will be escorted off the battlefield. The young enemy and I stared, when two men in black suits came and cuffed both me and the kid. I was then put onto a train. I nodded off and woke up in a chair in an interrogation like room. A woman emerged from the darkness. The Announcer. "Do you understand why you are here?" "No" I yawned. "This is serious business WAKE UP! You have denied killing an enemy merc. We could have sent you back home or worse after pulling something like that." "B-B-But he was just a k-kid." "He is 18 years old. A 16 year old scout was brutally shot and killed by a sniper." She sighed. "This is your only warning. If you come in contact with an enemy again, it is a life or death decision. You Will Shoot."


End file.
